Pocky
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: SPOILERS DEL MANGA. / ¿Qué sucede cuando inventan los pockys en el mundo de piedra? ¡Juegan al famoso juego del pocky, obviamente!


**Pocky.**

Fue un pedido especial de Ryusui. Los famosos pockys fueron creados en el mundo de piedra de la mano de Francois, más deliciosos que nunca.

Las personas de la era moderna sintieron un nostálgico placer al probar de nuevo la exquisita golosina, mientras que la gente de la aldea Ishigami se volvieron completamente locos ante algo tan delicioso.

Y entonces alguien de la era moderna abrió la boca y les recordó a toda la gente de su tiempo el divertido (y a veces vergonzoso) juego del beso, dejando a los aldeanos con la boca abierta al ser la primera vez que escuchaban algo así desde ese muérdago del que tanto hablaron en navidad.

-¿Por qué la gente de la era moderna está tan obsesionada con los besos? Eso debería ser algo más íntimo.- Chrome se quedó con la boca abierta mientras veía a Yo, Magma y Ginro corriendo detrás de las chicas con pockys en las bocas intentando que los besaran.

-No me preguntes a mí. Esas mierdas no me interesan.- masculló Senku, apenas prestándole atención a nada más que su tubo de ensayo lleno de algún líquido sospechoso.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé.- gotitas corrieron por su sien.

-¡ATENCIÓN TODOS!- el repentino grito de Gen hizo que todos volvieran su atención a él, que venía acompañado de Ryusui, los dos con sonrisas maliciosas en sus rostros. -¡La espectacular competencia del pocky ya ha comenzado!-

-¿Competencia del pocky?- interesados en eso, muchas personas se acercaron.

-Competirán por el magnífico premio de… ¡CIEN MIL DRAGOS!- alzó los brazos al cielo, con dinero desbordándose de sus mangas.

-¡OHHHHHH!- con ojos brillantes, muchas más personas se acercaron, definitivamente interesados en ese premio gordo.

Incluso Chrome debía admitir que estaba interesado en tanto dinero. Por el bien de la ciencia, claro está.

-¡Pero hay un pequeño problema!- siguió hablando el mentalista. -¡Un pocky ya le ha sido entregado a nuestra querida Francois-chan! ¡Y solo nos quedan cuatro! ¡Todas las chicas interesadas en ganar los cien mil dragos deberán elegir una carta!- sacó su mazo de cartas especiales. -¡Las que se queden con las cuatro reinas de corazones serán las elegidas para participar! ¡Y ellas y Francois-chan serán las únicas que puedan elegir a los cinco compañeros de juego! Ustedes pueden postularse, pero ellas deben aceptarlos.-

Eso levantó murmullos entre los ciudadanos del reino científico, pero finalmente el deseo de ganarse los cien mil dragos predominó.

Muchas chicas tomaron cartas, pero al final solo quedaron cuatro ganadoras: Ruri, Yuzuriha, Kohaku y Sapphire.

Francois se les unió y Gen le entregó su pocky a cada una.

-¡Yo me postuló para besar a… quiero decir, para jugar con Francois!- chasqueando los dedos, Ryusui rápidamente se colocó delante de su mayordomo, que sonrió con calma.

-Aceptó su postulación, Ryusui-sama.-

Para las demás chicas todo era un desastre. Los hombres les pedían a gritos que los aceptaran, a todas ellas menos a Kohaku, ya que parecían demasiado aterrorizados de ella como para siquiera considerarlo.

Esto golpeó duro en el ego femenino de la mejor guerrera del reino científico, pero quería ese dinero para comprar más de los manjares de Francois así que solo esperó pacientemente a que se apareciera algún valiente.

Chrome frunció el ceño al ver a tantos hombres rodear a Ruri, suplicándole que los escogiera para ser su pareja de juego. Él y Senku se habían acercado más para oír las reglas del juego, pero el otro científico ya había regresado al laboratorio, mientras que Chrome estaba indeciso en sí debería proponerle a Ruri ser su pareja o no. Pareja de juego, por supuesto.

-¡Ruri-chan! ¡Elígeme, Ruri-chan! ¡Elígeme!-

-¡No, no! ¡Elígeme a mí, Ruri-san!-

-¡A mí! ¡Yo quiero be… yo quiero jugar!-

Finalmente hartó, Chrome golpeó sus mejillas y se encaminó hacia Ruri, que lo miró con las mejillas enrojecidas.

-Ruri…- muy consciente de que ella podría rechazarlo, le tomó un poco de tiempo juntar el valor para hablar. -¿Quisieras… quisieras que yo… sea tu compañero?- apretó sus manos temblorosas en puños. –Sí no te i…-

-¡Sí!- antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar de hablar, ella accedió. –Q-quiero decir… claro, no me molesta.- sonrió nerviosamente.

Después de aguantar diez minutos los tartamudeos de Taiju, Yuzuriha finalmente accedió a que este fuera su compañero. Sorpresivamente, Sapphire logró convencer a Kinro de jugar con ella, aunque él honestamente se veía como sí fuera a salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

Kohaku siguió sin recibir la propuesta de nadie hasta que Ginro se le acercó con una sonrisa estúpida.

-¡Oh, vaya! ¡Parece que… yo soy tu única opción, Kohaku-chan!- se encaminó a ella bailando como un bufón.

La chica hizo una mueca de horror, pero parecía que no tenía más opción.

Cuando estaba a punto de aceptar a regañadientes, un enorme puño se estrelló en la cabeza del guardaespaldas Ginro.

-¡JAJAJA! ¡Hazte a un lado, Ginro!- era Magma, riendo como un idiota. -¡El único que puede domar a Kohaku soy yo! ¡Es obvio que la mujer más fuerte solo puede estar con el hombre más fuerte de todos! Tienes mucha suerte, Kohaku, seré tu compañero en la competencia.- sonrió de forma repulsiva. -¡Y sí te disculpas por tus crímenes en mi contra y prometes dedicarte a mí, hasta te haré el favor de convertirte en mi mujer! ¡JAJAJAJA!- siguió riéndose como un completo imbécil.

Sintiendo la bilis subírsele a la garganta, Kohaku miró desesperada a Ginro, de repente considerándolo infinitamente atractivo en comparación a Magma. Por desgracia, el golpe que el fortachón le dio en la cabeza lo dejó completamente fuera de combate.

¿Qué era peor? ¿Perder la oportunidad de ganar cien mil dragos o arriesgarse a ser besada por Magma?

Bueno, eso era obvio.

Justo antes de que Kohaku anunciara que ya no quería participar, Magma de repente chilló como niña, estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza por un choque eléctrico provocado por el dedo de Senku.

Todos miraron con la boca abierta como el supuesto hombre más fuerte caía a los pies de Senku, completamente derrotado solo por la punta de su dedo.

-Qué escandaloso.- rascó su oreja con su dedo meñique de su otra mano. –Resulta que quiero esos cien mil dragos por el bien de la ciencia, así que participaré.- sonrió ladinamente mientras se acercaba a Kohaku. –Sí aceptas, por supuesto.- la miró petulante.

La arrogancia en sus ojos casi la hace decir que no, pero el dinero era demasiado tentador, y Senku era muchísimo mejor que los idiotas de Magma y Ginro, honestamente.

-Está bien.- se encogió de hombros.

-¡PERFECTO!- Gen volvió a llamar la atención de todos. -¡Ya tenemos a nuestras parejitas! Ahora podremos empezar el juego. Es muy sencillo y muy rápido. La pareja debe morder cada uno una punta de su pocky e ir mordisqueando hasta la mitad sin que sus bocas se toquen. ¡El primero en alejarse del otro pierde! ¡El primero en quedarse en su lugar sin haber sido besado y con aunque sea un trocito del pocky en la boca gana los CIEN MIL DRAGOS! ¡Y los que lleguen a besarse, aunque pierden los cien mil, son los más grandes ganadores!- rió pícaramente al decir eso último. -¡Apenas dé la señal deben empezar a comer su pocky! ¡Pero ya pueden colocárselos en las bocas!-

Las chicas, todas menos Francois con un tenue sonrojo en los rostros, mordieron un extremo del pocky y le ofrecieron el otro a sus compañeros. Chrome tomó una profunda respiración antes de morder el suyo, con su rostro ardiendo al estar tan cerca de Ruri.

Ryusui, por otro lado, parecía que no podía esperar para comenzar el juego, sonreía emocionado mirando el rostro perfectamente tranquilo de su mayordomo mientras los dos mordían su pocky.

Kinro parecía indeciso en sí morder el pocky o salir corriendo.

Taiju temblaba como hoja al viento al morder el otro extremo del pocky de Yuzuriha, los dos rojos como tomates.

Kohaku intentó mantenerse tranquila cuando Senku bajó el rostro más cerca de lo que nunca había estado de ella, mordiendo el pocky y mirándola como sí esto fuera solo otro experimento de los suyos, completamente relajado.

Gen se mantuvo en silencio por dos minutos enteros, pareciendo disfrutar de lo nerviosos que estaban la mayoría de ellos. Finalmente le dio una pequeña bandera triangular roja a Suika y le dijo que ella hiciera la seña de inicio.

-Y… ¡Empiecen!- la niña-sandía agitó la bandera.

Con su mente concentrada en ganar todo ese dinero, Kohaku empezó a morder la pequeña golosina recubierta de chocolate a gran velocidad, deteniéndose cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero ya era tarde. Sus labios ya estaban tocando los de Senku, casi besándolo de lleno. Y él la miraba como si estuviera completamente bien con eso, sin intenciones de alejarse.

Su rostro se volvió de rojo profundo y antes de siquiera pensarlo bien se alejó de él como sí quemara, llevándose una mano a la boca.

-¡Tenemos a nuestra primera perdedora y a nuestro ganador!- Kohaku se congeló por completo al escuchar a Gen. ¡Mierda! ¡Había olvidado por completo que alejarse era la derrota inmediata! –Oh, no, parece que hablé muy pronto. Tenemos a varios perdedores ya, en realidad.- miró al resto de competidores.

Kinro había salido corriendo, sin siquiera morder el pocky, dejando a Sapphire lloriqueando. Ryusui había hecho el pocky a un lado de un manotazo y él y Francois estaban… en lo suyo.

Chrome y Ruri estaban mordisqueando su pocky lentamente, casi en cámara lenta, con los rostros cada vez más rojos.

Yuzuriha ya había terminado su mitad y esperaba pacientemente a que Taiju dejara de temblar y comiera la suya.

Para cuando Senku recogió el dinero de su premio, finalmente los labios de Chrome y Ruri se encontraron, solo para que los dos se apartaran casi al instante con los rostros humeando. Taiju finalmente acabó su mitad, solo para alejarse justo antes de tocar los labios de Yuzuriha murmurando algo acerca de ser respetuoso. Ryusui y Francois siguieron en lo suyo. Y Kohaku todavía seguía en shock y con la cara roja, lamentándose por su derrota pero también preguntándose sí Senku realmente estaba dispuesto a que lo besara.

Mientras contaba su dinero, Senku sonrió maliciosamente.

Por supuesto que todo estaba arreglado desde el principio, cuidadosamente planeado por él, Ryusui y el mentalista, cada uno por sus propios intereses.

El interés de Senku era, obviamente, el dinero. Sabía, en el momento en el que se deshizo de Magma para quedarse con Kohaku, que esa leona se apartaría de él al instante con su velocidad absurdamente elevada y él sería declarado el ganador.

Y sí ella no se hubiera apartado… bueno, de todos modos habría pasado algo equivalentemente bueno a ganarse cien mil dragos, tal vez hasta más emocionante. Y no le habría molestado en lo absoluto.

**Fin.**

Holaaaaa! :D

Pues... solo quería subir otro OS de la OTP uwu

Y lo de Senku electrocutando a Magma fue un guiño a la pelea contra Hyoga, si no leyeron el manga pero les valen shit los spoilers probablemente no lo entendieron pero me dio flojera explicar como lo hizo :v

Ojala q les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto ;D Espero... o.o

Los personajes pertenecen a Inagaki y Boichi!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
